


Game of Girl Dissection

by C107



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Metaphors, POV Akamatsu Kaede, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C107/pseuds/C107
Summary: She isn't broken yet.





	Game of Girl Dissection

Bitter.

A fitting adjective.

Bittersweet.

A more fitting adjective.

Words like sugar, actions like poison. Voice like honey, touch like a drug.

He was destructive. She knew that, and she had accepted that. She hated him for it, hated herself for it. Hated being with him. Hated letting him hold her. Hated his eyes, his gaze, his lips, his smile. Hated, hated, hated. 

Kaede had never hated before.

It was new. He was new.

Perhaps that was why she had grown attached to him so quickly. Perhaps she had wanted the excitement. If that had been the case, then she was the only one at fault.

Greedy, greedy, greedy.

...He had kissed her once.

It was wonderful, and he was gentle with her, and his hands were cold but his touch was like fire and it was searing and it burned and she wanted to be reduced to ashes. It was horrible. She wanted more of it. Wanted more of his attention that she knew he knew she wanted.

Conflicting emotions were all she felt for him. They were new for her, who was always sure of herself and what she wanted. Nagito was something she hadn’t known she had wanted. 

Chaos.

Her mind had been reduced to a maelstrom of calamity, and that was fine. She was fine. She wasn’t broken.

Not yet.

Nagito had been passionate when kissing her. It had been all too much and yet not enough and she wanted more and more and _moremoremoremore._ Burning, burning, burned. 

Kaede had been told times in the past that she _was_ passion. That she was _feeling_. And yet, when Nagito pressed his lips against her own, she didn’t _feel_ anything. All of the emotions came afterwards, after she had wanted to do nothing but throw her head back and _laugh_ , after she had wanted to throw her head back and scream away pain and frustration that _wasn’t there_. 

Unnecessary. The actions would have been unnecessary. 

Her relationship with Nagito was unnecessary.

She didn’t love him, and he knew that, but they both hid behind _“I love you”_ s anyway.

Lies, lies, lies.

Fake, fake, fake.

It’s almost as if she’s been reduced to plastic.

Fire melts plastic.

In that case, the situation was too perfect. 

Nagito had pulled back after kissing her, and she remembered opening her mouth to say something. All that had emerged was a sound close to a whimper. It was pathetic.

She was pathetic.

She is

pathetic.

That's fine.

**Author's Note:**

> so this idea came to me. 
> 
> this isn't a sequel to mkdr, don't worry-
> 
> also, how the hell does figurative language work like i feel like i really fucked that up--


End file.
